The University of Texas at El Paso (UTEP) proposes to renew its partnership with the El Paso Community College (EPCC) for promoting the transition of minority (primarily Mexican-American) students with biomedical interests from the community college to the university. This will extend the current highly successful Biomedical Bridges to the Future Program between the two institutions by: (I) providing for active recruitment of minority students with biomedical interests among area high school seniors and freshmen at the Community college; (2) enabling students to take courses at UTEP prior to leaving EPCC; (3) making available a comprehensive tutorial program both before and after the transition from EPCC to UTEP; (4) providing a research experience in which EPCC students work with EPCC faculty and graduates in research labs during the summer at UTEP; (5) presenting course previews and professional school entrance exam preparations; (6) holding summer research colloquia and presenting the opportunity for students to attend scientific meetings to present the results of their research; and (7) maintaining personal contact with all participants after their transfer to UTEP, through graduation, and beyond. The Program will further be characterized by the use of Bridge alumni to serve as recruiters, tutors, and mentors to their junior colleagues, thereby amplifying the effect of the Program beyond its initial direct recipients. The net effect of these initiatives is intended to be a greater influx of underrepresented minorities (especially Hispanics) into the biomedical career mainstream of the nation.